


every time we touch, i get this feeling

by professional_fangirl14



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consent is Sexy, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings, i wrote this in 5 hours help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl14/pseuds/professional_fangirl14
Summary: Post-apocalypse. Aziraphale gets curious.





	every time we touch, i get this feeling

Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting in Crowley's flat, absentmindedly watching a cooking show that Aziraphale begged Crowley to watch with him. Crowley could notice however, that about 10 minutes into the show, Aziraphale seemed distracted, as in deep thought about something.

"You alright, angel?" Crowley asked.

Aziraphale snapped back to reality. "Oh yes, I'm quite fine. Just thinking is all.”

Curious, Crowley asked, "What were you thinking about?”

A blush rose on Aziraphale's pale cheeks. "Oh, just stuff. Nothing concerning.”

Crowley was not convinced of this. So, he decided to press further.

"What was this non-concerning stuff you were thinking about? C'mon angel, it must have been concerning enough to have you be distracted from watching a show about food," Crowley said.

The rosy blush on Aziraphale's cheeks became redder, as it rose to the tips of his ears. "Well, I- I may have been thinking about you and I, during the whole body swap thing, and I was just remembering something that I... did.”

This piqued Crowley's interest even more. "What did you do, angel?”

"Well, I, erm," he began twisting his hands, quite an adorable little nervous tic of his, "I may have, before we were both taken away, I may have been a just a little curious about what you looked like... underneath.”

"Oh, really? Did you like what you saw?" Crowley asked with a smug grin on his face.

Aziraphale started squirming even more and becoming ever more nervous. "Erm, I-“

Crowley rested his hands upon Aziraphale's. "It's alright Aziraphale. Why are you so nervous?”

"Because, well, I wasn't just thinking about how your body looked, I was thinking about what it would look like o-on top of me, or beside me... naked.”

Crowley's cock twitched at these words, but tried to ignore it, knowing how much this conversation was important and serious to Aziraphale and their relationship as a whole.

"Are-are you saying that you want to try... sex?" Crowley asked tentatively.

"Perhaps, yes. I don't exactly know what I would be doing though, and no one has ever really seen this body naked before, only me, and I am nervous about what you would think of it," Aziraphale said, looking down at himself and rubbing his stomach nervously.

_Fucking Gabriel,_ Crowley thought to himself.

"Angel, I love you. I would love your body with or without clothes. And I would be more than thrilled to do this with you, but you gotta tell me if you are positively sure."

Aziraphale thought for a moment before responding. "I would like to try this with you, Crowley." Aziraphale's demeanor became a little more confident, and his eyes filled with love as he said those words.

Of course, his eyes were always filled with love whenever he looked at Crowley.

"Come here." Crowley patted his lap to signal Aziraphale to crawl onto him. Aziraphale obliged, resting his weight upon Crowley's legs.

Crowley stroked Aziraphale's cheek and gently pulled him in for a kiss.

Kissing. Aziraphale knew this; they had done it many times before. He loved kissing Crowley, as his lips were always a comfort to him, something to ground him to the Earth.

Crowley slowly started to deepen the kiss, as well as rubbing his hands slowly up and down Aziraphale's sides. Aziraphale tingled from the touch, as his sides were extremely sensitive.

Aziraphale cupped Crowley's face and started to deepen this kiss even more, starting to become more aroused with Crowley's touch.

Crowley moaned quietly into his mouth, soon removing his lips and placing them on Aziraphale's neck.

"Is this okay?" Crowley asked.

Aziraphale swallowed thickly. “Yes.”

Crowley smirked and starting gently biting and sucking on his neck, while also placing small kisses to those places.

Aziraphale released a small gasp, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Crowley’s lips on his neck.

Then, Crowley started to feel Aziraphale gently move his hips against Crowley, and let out small moans as he rutted against Crowley’s cock.

Crowley chuckled quietly against his neck and asked, “Would you like to move somewhere a little more comfortable? My bedroom perhaps?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes, I-I think that would be more substantial, yes.”

Crowley removed his mouth from Aziraphale’s neck and Aziraphale slid off him, grabbing Crowley’s hand and dragging him to the bedroom.

“Ooh, eager are we, angel?” Crowley smirked.

Aziraphale shot him a shy but lustful glare.

Once they got to the bedroom, Crowley shut the door and turned around, only to be shoved back against it by Aziraphale.

“Woah there—“ He was quickly interrupted by Aziraphale’s lips attacking his, and rutting against Crowley’s tight leather pants, which were showing off his half-hard dick.

Crowley moaned at Aziraphale’s eagerness, but pushed him off after a minute.

“Is something wrong?” Aziraphale asked, panting.

“No,no, trust me, I am loving this, but if we are going to do this, we are gonna have the experienced one take the reins,” Crowley replied, “but maybe next time, angel, you can practice what I show you.” Crowley winked at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale blushed, and Crowley backed him up into the bed. Once Aziraphale was laying on the bed, Crowley crawled on top of him and continued ravishing his neck with his lips, earning a moan from Aziraphale.

“Mm, let’s get this shirt and vest off shall we?” Crowley asked. At least Aziraphale had taken his coat off before any of this, it was one less layer to worry about.

Aziraphale nodded quickly. Before he started removing his clothes, Crowley asked, “Would you like to do it, or do you want me to?”

“I would- I’d like you to do it,” Aziraphale responded.

“Perfect,” Crowley grinned, “I would love to finally do what I have fantasized about for so many millennia.”

“You have thought about this before?” Aziraphale asked, as if he were completely shocked that anyone had ever wanted to see him without any clothing.

“Oh yes, angel. Ever since we met. I have fantasized what would be under this,” Crowley slowly started unbuttoning his vest, “what would be under all of these tan layers that you insist on wearing,” he pulled off the vest and started working on the bowtie and shirt, “and how you would react to me taking them off of you.” With every button he undid, he kissed the bare skin underneath, living no inch of skin untouched.

Finally, he undid the last button, and removed the shirt and placed it on the chair next to them.

Crowley looked down at Aziraphale’s smooth, pale skin. “Beautiful,” he whispered, but just enough so Aziraphale could hear. He removed his own shirt, and threw it on the floor.

“Oh, Crowley, you can’t possibly think that _this_ ,” he rubs his stomach, “is beautiful.”

Crowley just stared at Aziraphale in shock. “Oh, angel, let me show you how beautiful I think that is, how beautiful I think _you_ are.”

Crowley started kissing down Aziraphale’s chest, paying extra attention to his nipples, causing a loud groan from Aziraphale.

Then, as Crowley gave a sharp bite to Aziraphale’s nipples, Aziraphale gasped as his wings manifested themselves from the ethereal plane.

Crowley felt the rush of air they brought with them, and looked up from Aziraphale’s chest.

Crowley smiled and began kissing Aziraphale on the lips, while bringing his hand up to rub the soft, white feathers that surrounded them. Doing this made Aziraphale give out a low, guttural moan, and Crowley just smiled against his lips.

“Has anyone ever touched your wings like this before, Azi?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale swallowed. “No, never.”

“Oh, you poor thing, you have no idea what you were missing out on.”

“Clearly,” Aziraphale replied, moaning again from Crowley’s touch.

Crowley thought for a moment. “Sit up for a minute, Aziraphale. Then turn around so your back faces me.”

“Why?” Aziraphale asked.

“You’ll see. I am going to show you exactly what you have missed out on.”

Aziraphale sat up and turned around, as Crowley said. Aziraphale’s wings twitched slightly from nerves, but Crowley quickly calmed him down by petting the fluffy wings gently.

“Are you ready?” Crowley asked.

“I’m not quite sure what you’re doing, but yes,” Aziraphale replied, breathing heavy.

Crowley removed his hands from petting the wings, Aziraphale whimpering from the loss. Then, he brought hovered his hands right where feather met skin, and firmly started massaging it with his thumbs.

Aziraphale gasped loudly and threw his hand to his mouth to try to cover up the loud moan that came through his throat. Crowley smiled, knowing he had gotten the spot. He then brought his lips down to that spot, kissing and licking it gently while he massaged Aziraphale’s feathers.

“Oh, oh, Crowley,” he moaned, his shoulders slouching and his hand coming to palm against his now very hard cock.

Noticing the large tent in Aziraphale’s pants and Aziraphale’s desire to touch it, Crowley stopped his ministrations, making Aziraphale whimper.

“Why’d you stop?” Aziraphale asked.

“I believe someone would like a little relief from their trousers, hm?” Crowley asked while coming up to gently kiss Aziraphale’s neck.

Aziraphale moaned quietly. “Oh, yes, definitely. What about you, love?”

Crowley looked down to see that his cock was definitely straining against his trousers. “These come off only if you want them to, angel.”

“I do already know what is under there, but I’d like to, erm, touch it for myself,” Aziraphale replied shyly, looking down and away from Crowley.

“Hey,” Crowley put his finger under Aziraphale’s chin and lifted it up, “don’t be shy. You can ask or tell me whatever you want, alright? There is no need to be shy.”

“I know, but I’m still nervous.” Aziraphale turned to face Crowley more clearly.

“What are you nervous about, darling? Tell me.”

“I’m nervous that it will hurt.” Aziraphale cast his eyes down.

“Look at me, Azi. What will hurt?”

“The… the penetration bit.” Aziraphale turned his head in embarrassment, but Crowley gently turned it back to face him.

“Oh, angel, I wasn’t even planning on doing _that_ unless you really wanted to. If you don’t want to do it, that is completely fine. If you do, that fine too. It’s up to you, Aziraphale. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, okay?” Crowley placed his hand on top of Aziraphale’s and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

“I don’t think I want to, at least not tonight,” Aziraphale said, looking up into Crowley’s golden eyes.

Crowley cupped his cheek and smiled. “Okay. Now let’s get these trousers off both of us, hm?”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley in for a chaste kiss. Crowley melted into it, placing his hand behind Aziraphale’s neck.

After a few moments, Aziraphale pulled away. “I love you, Crowley.”

Crowley’s heart melted at those words, even though he had heard them many times before. The thought that the angel he loved loved him back, made him want to burst.

“I love you, Aziraphale.”

Crowley gently pushed on Aziraphale’s chest and he fell back into the bed, his wings still out and proud. Once Crowley took off his trousers and underwear, he then started to unbutton Aziraphale’s trousers, pulling them and his underwear down with one swift movement.

Crowley moaned at the sight of Aziraphale’s cock. It was short and plump, like Aziraphale was, and it made Crowley’s mouth water.

“Can I touch you, darling?” Crowley asked, hoping to somebody that he would say yes.

“Please, Crowley. Touch me,” Aziraphale begged.

Crowley didn’t waste any more time. His hand started to stroke up Aziraphale’s thigh, teasing him just enough to make him squirm and whimper, when his hand finally reached Aziraphale’s cock. He didn’t want to rush anything, so he continued to tease him by running an index finger up his cock, earning a gasp from Aziraphale and his hand flying up to his mouth.

Smiling, Crowley finally wrapped his hand around that beautiful cock and slowly started rubbing it up and down, stopping every now and then to rub the slit and collect the precum that was spilling.

“Oh, _please_ , Crowley, please,” Aziraphale begged.

“What, angel? Tell me what you need,” Crowley replied, continuing to rub him, slightly faster this time.

“I need- I need your mouth, your tongue, something more _please,_ ” Aziraphale cried out, who was almost sobbing at this point.

Deciding that Aziraphale had enough torture, he finally placed a single kiss to the tip of Aziraphale’s cock and slid the rest of his mouth down his cock, all the way down to the base.

“Oh, oh _fuck_ , Crowley, darling—“ Aziraphale’s words were cut off by Crowley’s moan, which in turn made Aziraphale moan from the vibrations down his dick.

Crowley pulled off for just a moment to say, “You’re so fucking hot when you curse, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale gave out a breathy laugh. “I’m glad you enjoyed it darling.”

Crowley was about to go back down to sucking off Aziraphale, but was stopped by Aziraphale’s voice.

“Crowley, wa-wait.”

“Is there something wrong?” Crowley asked, concerned.

Aziraphale let out a laugh. “Oh, definitely not. I was just concerned about how you were doing.”

Crowley’s chest filled with an odd feeling. No one had ever really asked how he was doing during, well, anything.

“I’m doing fucking fantastic. I am also currently doing someone fucking fantastic.”

“Oh, thank you darling, but what about your… your… dick?”

Crowley had to keep in a laugh from the angel hesitating to say the word “dick.”

Crawling up to come face-to-face with the angel, Crowley asked in a low voice, “Would you like to finally touch me, angel?”

“Oh, God yes.”

Crowley smirked. “No need to blaspheme, angel Aziraphale.”

Crowley was now the one lying down on the bed, with Aziraphale kissing and sucking his thighs, making Crowley moan. When Aziraphale stopped to look at Crowley’s cock, he looked at it with trepidation, like he wasn’t sure quite what to do.

“You okay, Azi?” Crowley asks.

“Yes, I just hope I don’t disappoint you.”

“Oh, Aziraphale, you couldn’t ever disappoint me.” He reached down to stroke the angels cheek. “Just try to remember what I did, or follow instinct. Hell, try something new. But you could never disappoint me.”

Aziraphale gave a small smile. “Thank you, Crowley.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley’s cock once again, and starting to give kitten licks to the tip, causing Crowley to smile with excitement and hum low in his throat.

Hearing this, Aziraphale gained more confidence and began rubbing his hand down his cock, miracling lube onto his hands.

“Magic in the bedroom? Mm, I like it,” Crowley said.

Aziraphale didn’t respond, and instead kept jerking him off while starting to suck at the tip. Crowley moaned loud at the sensations, and at the sight of his angel in such an intimate place and doing such dirty things.

He enjoyed it very much.

“You are so beautif— _oh.”_ Crowley was cut off by him moaning low, when he felt Aziraphale suddenly take him all the way down his throat, followed by him swallowing saliva and precum.

“Oh, fuck angel, you’re gonna make me come if you keep doing that,” Crowley panted.

Aziraphale slid his way off. “That’s what I’m aiming for, love.”

“Oh, fucking hell, you’re so fucking hot, come here,” Crowley groaned.

Aziraphale kissed up Crowley’s chest to his lips, and they started sloppily kissing as they rubbed up against each other, their cocks fitting perfectly together.

“I love you so much, Crowley.”

“I love you just as much, Aziraphale. Never forget that.”

Crowley then reached down to rub their dicks together with his hand, and they both moaned into each other mouths.

“Crowley, fuck, I- I think I might come—“

“Come for me, angel. For me, come on, come for me, love,” Crowley whispered into Aziraphale’s ear, and Aziraphale came with a cry, his entire body shaking.

Feeling Aziraphale come pushed Crowley over edge, moaning through his orgasm.

As they both came down from their orgasm, Aziraphale flopped down beside Crowley, panting for breath, even though he didn’t technically need it.

“That was… more than what any fantasy could have done,” Crowley said.

“I quite agree.”

Crowley turned to Aziraphale. “Was that alright, angel? For your first time?”

Aziraphale turned his body to face Crowley. “That was… delightfully amazing, Crowley. I loved every second.”

Crowley smiled, satisfied with himself. “I’m glad I don’t disappoint with my sexual temptations.”

Aziraphale gave him a small glare before wrapping his arms around Crowley’s waist and resting his head against Crowley’s sweaty chest, and promptly fell asleep.

Crowley pressed a small kiss against Aziraphale’s soft blonde curls, and went into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
